


Morning//-\\

by FearsomefigureT9



Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, I'm kinda bored, M/M, Smut, nothing to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearsomefigureT9/pseuds/FearsomefigureT9
Summary: So I'm not shipping real people, just their personas, because shipping people irl is kinda weird.(Edited)REQUESTS CLOSED
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Bottom Dream Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945261
Comments: 21
Kudos: 456





	Morning//-\\

**Author's Note:**

> //-\\\  
> (Edited)  
> REQUESTS CLOSED

**Wilbur x Dream….**

Dream was bored.

Very bored.

Closing his eyes, he sighs in boredom as he enters George’s base where Sapnap, George and Bad were chilling out in.

Dream stretched his back, sighing in satisfaction at the audible bone popping extravaganza. He plopped down on the couch and went limp as Sapnap and George argue about some kind of enchantment and weapon. He opens one eye and snorts in amusement when BadboyHalo tries to break up the argument.

With a huff of exasperation and amusement, he finally stands up and puts himself between George and Sapnap. “Alright, alright, two of you time out.” He separates them, with him in between with his two arms out and hand open. “What are you guys even fighting about?”

Dream lowered his arms and stood up straight. Then just like children, George and Sapnap pointed at each other.

“He burned my bow that had infinity and mending that I found in a treasure chest!” George said while pointing his finger accusingly at Sapnap.

“He made all my netherite armor despawn!”

Dream sighed and said, “Then just go to my base and get what you lost, so stop fighting.” George and Sapnap still simmering in rage, huffed and mumbled a thanks before leaving with Bad in tow.

Sighing once more, he headed out of George’s base and went to a random base on the server.

_**Knock** _

_**Knock** _

Wilbur blinks in surprise when he heard someone knocking on the door? Placing down the sword he was sharpening, he made his way to the door.

“Hey.”

Wilbur blinks in surprise when he finds Dream leaning on the door frame with a smile.

“Hey Dream.” Wilbur greets back, quickly searching through his brain for an appropriate question as to why he was here.

“Are you doing anything?” Dream asked, not moving from his spot on the door frame.

“Not really… Why?” His face scrunched up a little in confusion and was cautious in asking, thinking he offended the man in some way.

Dream shrugged, “I’m kinda bored so… I was wondering if you wanted to spar or practice.” He said as he stopped leaning on the door frame and had a hand on his hip.

Wilbur lit up in joy at the thought of practice, knowing how shit he was in PVP battles. “Sure!”

Dream happily smiled, “Great! Where do you wanna practice, Will?”

Wilbur though for a moment before his eyes landed on the horses by the stables. Looking at Dream’s mask’s eyes, he said, “The Forest.”

Dream smiled mischievously, “Sounds great!”

* * *

“AHHHHH!” Wilbur yells in frustration, dropping to the floor, panting heavily. Dream was not to far from exhaustion but was panting lightly, his green hoodie thrown aside after the second round of sparring. “How- pant- are you- huff- not- pant- exhausted?” Wilbur gasped out as he tries to regain his breathing. His head tossed to the side as he glares at the masked man holding on to his knees.

Dream grins, “I’m- huff- just that good- huff.” He said as he chortles when Wilbur groans in pain and rage.

“Wanna go again?” Dream asked as he sits down on the grassy floor in the clearing.

He received a well-aimed glare and a, “Not- pant- yet.” Earning a death glare when Dream laughs and wheezes.

A few minutes later they up and about for another round of sparring. Only this time, Wilbur managed to pin Dream down on the forest floor. Shoving Dream’s uncovered face to floor with the mask only a few meters away. Arms immobile with one hand and another hand keeping Dream’s head in place.

Huffing a laugh of victory he was satisfied putting Dream in his place, there was one thing he could not tear his eyes away. Dream’s ass was directly tucking his growing hard on in between his cheeks. He could hear the blood rushing to his face and cock. His throat closing up as Dream wiggles his ass trying to escape, but only managing to quicken the process of growing hard on.

Dream groans in frustration but laughs along with Wilbur. “Good- huff- Good job Wilbur.” He huffs out before he moans long and lewdly when something hard started poking his clothed hole. He takes in shaky breaths before glancing back at Wilbur who still has his arms lock and his head in place. “Wi-Wil-Ah~.” Dream moans harder when Wilbur rocks his hips forward.

“Do you like that Dream?” Dream shivers in delight and anticipation when he hears the lustful tone in Wilbur’s voice. Then he lets out an airy moan when Wilbur suddenly appeared at the side of his face, licking his sensitive burning-red ear. “Do you like it?” Wilbur whispers the question, earning a whole-body tremble.

Dream whines softly when the hand buried in his hair was gripping his neck. Then his world suddenly turned upside down and he was suddenly facing the dark sky and beautiful piercing dark brown eyes that shone with lust. Dream discreetly glances at the torches and then back at those enchanting eyes.

“W-Wilbur?” Dream flushes red as he hears his voice climb an octave higher and crack.

It wasn’t long before he was being choked. Gasping for air as a large hand wrapped around his neck tightened even further. He can see dancing black spots and his lungs clawing at his chest for air. THE feeling of being light and weightless. He could feel all the blood rush to his growing hard on and then he could breathe.

Wilbur’s hand rested on his neck still, but finally seized his torture. Watching intently as the tall blonde man beneath him had tears running down the corner of his eyes. Face flushed red and undershirt crumpled with an obvious tent under his tight jeans. A trail of spit dripping down his chin. Panting and gasping obscenely as his eyes were unfocused.

“Wi-Wil-Mmm…” Dream stutters out before whimpering softly as Wilbur removes his hand and forcefully grabs his dirty blond hair. Clutching it tightly, he forces the tall man’s head up until it was facing him.

Wilbur watched closely at Dream’s reaction, the broken moan and the audible whimper. Wasting no time to capture those plump lips in a heated kiss. Forcing his tongue inside Dream’s hot mouth, dominating him until he was squirming. Breaking the kiss slowly and gazing at the trail of saliva that parted halfway, connecting his lips to Dream’s swollen ones. Dream shivered when a cold breeze met his warm, exhausted body.

“Are you cold, Dream?” Wilbur asked with a knowing smirk. Admiring the scene of the tall shivering man with drool dripping down and eyes unfocused and hazed. “Do you want to warm up, Dream? Do you want to?” Wilbur asked and when he did not get a response from the panting man who was being supported by his hand. Wilbur sighed and caressed Dream’s red cheek with his other hand. “I guess you want me to leave. Too bad.” That sparked a reaction at the usual confident man, “No!” Dream’s hands clutched tightly on Wilbur’s shirt and literally begged. “No! Stay! Please stay, warm me up. Fill me with your hot cum, Sir.” Dream said with begging eyes and whined.

Wilbur smiled lustfully and manhandled Dream until he was sitting on his lap. “Since you asked nicely, then I’ll give you what you want.” Wilbur smirked until it reached his ears when he rocked his hip forward. Hearing that guttural groan and high-pitched whine when that delicious friction sent Dream trembling. “But when I ask you a question,” Wilbur said as he kneads those soft cheeks, hooking one finger in a belt loop of Dream’s jeans. “Answer vocally, okay?” He says, as he raked his hands up those long legs, relishing the feeling of Dream shivering under his touch. “Y-Yes, S-Sir.”

He grins when he feels Dream tremble with anticipation when he softly touches his clothed arousal and hole. Then he shoves two fingers inside Dream’s mouth, “Suck.” He ordered and Dream did as told, sucking on it, coating each long finger with saliva. Taking hold of his hand, Dream sucks on it until he felt lightheaded. Wilbur adds another finger in and another until Dream was sucking on 4 fingers.

Dream lets go of his hand when Wilbur’s hand intertwines with his. Noticing that Wilbur slipped his boxers off and was palming his ass.

“AH~!”

Wilbur shoves two fingers in Dream and raises a brow when he feels it loose. “Did you play with yourself today?” Dream red with embarrassment and shame, nodded. Wilbur’s eye twitched, hand shot out and gripping Dream’s neck in a tight hold. “I said, when I ask a question, answer.” Dream gasped out a small, “Y-yes!” The hold tightened further until Dream could feel his lungs clawing at his chest once more. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, SIR!” Then the hold loosened and another finger was added, reveling at how obscenely cute Dream could look. His high-pitched whines and loud moans were like music to Wilbur’s ears. Dream bounced on Wilbur’s deliciously long fingers, reaching his prostate. Sending electricity in veins and a licks of heat crawling up and down Dream’s spine. The feeling of being full and used sent do much shivers through Dream, trembling and head lolling from side to side. Then the fingers were gone and Dream was shoved down until his eyes met Wilbur’s clothed arousal.

A hand presented itself in front of Dream, playing with the zipper of Wilbur’s pants. Another hand was gripping his hair loosely, then the zipper was being unzipped slowly. Dream looked up through his lashes to see Wilbur smiling with those glowing eyes. Dream’s nimble finger hooked on his boxers, pulling it down. Then Wilbur’s dick sprung free of its confines, hitting Dream’s cheek. The smell of musk and sent Dream on overdrive and the cock was hot and aching.

Dream then nuzzles his cheek on the base, kissing chastely around the shaft. Trailing kisses with his lips, tracing the veins running along the length. Grabbing hold of the base, he suckles the head hungrily then proceeds to engulf Wilbur’s entire cock. His tongue flat on the underside while gliding down and down until his nose reaches the thatch of Wilbur’s pubes. Sucking on it like a lollipop and howling his cheeks until you see the outline of his cock. Pulling back until the head, he goes in for another round. Then he repeats the motion until Wilbur thrusts his cock in Dream’s hot mouth. Seeing the bulge appear on Dream’s neck, encouraged Wilbur to roughly fuck Dream’s face. Noting how Dream looks up at him with such lustful eyes. He continues this way for a while before he pulls Dream off of his cock.

“Up.”

Dream makes his way up, straddling Wilbur’s lap. Nestling Wilbur’s cock between his warm cheeks, grinding down sensually. Wilbur’s drooling cock brushes past his dripping hole with each roll and grind of his hops. Then he gets tired of teasing, hovering over Wilbur saliva-coated dick, Wilbur takes hold of his cock. Aligning it until the blunt tip was pressing snugly against his hole. With Wilbur’s bruising-grip takes hold of his hip, Dream finally sinks down on his thick cock. Moaning long and hard, stretching the last syllable until his ass meets the other’s pelvis.

Trying to calm his beating heart and getting used to the painful stretch. Dream rests his forehead on Wilbur’s shoulder, shivering as a blast of cold air met his hot body. Then Wilbur moved and Dream threw his head back, hands gripping his shoulders. Moaning as he feels oversensitive nerves sent him over the edge. Dream grips Wilbur’s shoulders hard, using it as leverage to lift himself up before dropping down. Rolling his hips, moaning loudly, he builds up a steady rhythm as he raises and lower his hips on Wilbur’s lap. Then he starts bouncing, searching for the perfect angle for Wilbur’s cock to press against the right spot. Clenching hard on his cock, Dream lets out a high-pitched sound of raw euphoria when he plunges down at the right angle.

He slams himself down again and again. Bouncing to a frantic pace and letting out loud moans and breathy whines as his walls clench and flutter around Wilbur’s cock. Dream then opens his legs further and grips Wilbur’s thighs behind him. Throwing his head back as he drops on the right angle. Wilbur watches, the knot in his stomach tightening, as his cock disappears inside Dream’s hot and tight hole.

Wilbur thrusts his hips and he can hear that high-pitched moan echo throughout the forest. AS his hips met Dream’s ass. Wilbur pushes Dream until he was flat against the forest floor, he gives a hard thrust. Thrusting in and out of in a frantic pace. Dream moans desperately, as Wilbur spears his prostate again and again. Then he feels himself lose control, feeling his orgasm coming. Hunching until his head was tucked in between Dream’s head and shoulder. Wilbur bites down hard on his shoulder, as he give one final thrust and he was spilling his hot cum inside Dream. Painting his insides white and sending pleasure through his veins.

Dream cums with a yell followed by a moan. Mewling and keening when he fills himself get filled to the brim. His mind hazing and fazing between being awake and being asleep. He can’t feel his legs and his mind was beginning to fade. His unfocused eyes managed to catch Wilbur pulling away. He feels gentle hands pull him and he shudders when he feels a hot breath present itself by his neck. Something hot and wet lick his aching neck and he passed out.

Waking up with sore and aching muscles was not ideal. Dream blinks away the remaining grogginess when sunlight covered his vision with white-orange light. Stretching carefully, he surveys the room he’s in. He finds his clothes by the wardrobe, he swings his legs to the side of the bed. Standing up with a slight limp, pulling his hoodie over his clean undershirt. Wincing and flinching at the attempt of waring his jeans.

He then strides out of the room and into a familiar hallway. Entering what he assumes is the entrance of the base, he finds someone there waiting for him. Blushing a thousand shades of red as the person smirks, remembering the events of last night.

“Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> (Edited)  
> REQUESTS CLOSED


End file.
